Meeting Harry's Family and Getting to the Bottom of Some Things
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily meets the family that adopted Harry as one of their own and one of them may know how she got there. This is for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This another story for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt this time was the action of dancing. This is a continuation of The Case of the Potter, The Scene That Met Them There, and Your Alive Mum. I hope you all enjoy the story. So without further ado here is Meeting Harry's Family and Getting to the Bottom of Some Things.**

I watched as John Watson looked between Harry, me, and then Sherlock. He seemed on the verge a confused breakdown which soon followed.

"Mum?" John asked confused. He turned to look at me. "Your his mum? You look..."

"We determined that she was brought to us by time travel, John," Sherlock said not looking at his friend. He was instead looking at Harry. "That would answer the question of how she is still alive." He turned to me, as I noticed had Harry and John, and steepled his fingers underneath his chin. "Now, dear Lily, it's time for you to answer my question. Why did you sneak away from John and I?"

"I...I thought there was more to find here," I told him. "And wanted to come here on my own and try to find some tiny clue as to how I got here. You and John seemed rather quick to say there were no clues here. So I figured if I could prove that there were clues here you'd reconsider looking more into this place. I mean it's got to have some clue as to how I got here. To this time."

Sherlock was about to answer back with something more than likely classical Sherlock in tone when Harry spoke up. I saw that Harry was looking at something in the corner of the room that used to be his.

"Did you guys see these footprints over here?" he asked pointing towards the corner where the rocking chair used to stand.

"What footprints?" asked Sherlock joining Harry in the corner. He stooped down and then looked over at me. "You were right Lily. It appears that on the night your husband was killed someone was here. Right here. On this spot. What used to stand here?"

"A rocking chair," came both Harry's and my voice at the same time.

"A rocking chair," Sherlock exclaimed.

"A rocking chair?" John asked in confusion. "How would this person not be caught and killed too?"

"When you are trying to kill someone you aren't really paying attention to the rest of the room. Now are you, John? So if the person who was doing the killing wasn't paying attention it is safe to say that a person could very well have hidden here. But who? And how did they send Lily here to us in the future?" He turned to Harry. "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said holding his hand out to shake Sherlock's and John's. "Harry Potter. Lily is my mum. This used to be my house too."

Sherlock shook Harry's and then went off to look some more in the corner that had harbored the footprints. John shook Harry's hand too. I could tell he was trying to size Harry up and see if he would be trouble.

"So..." John began before he was cut off by Sherlock.

"I think I found something else here," he called from the same corner.

The three of us walked over to join Sherlock in the corner where the footprints were. Sherlock held something up between his thumb and forefinger. Upon looking closer I could see it was a bit of hair.

"I think I know who that might belong to," Harry said with a knowing look. "I think that belongs to a friend of mine." He then looked like he was in thought. Turning to Sherlock, John and I he said, "Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow evening with the person I think this belongs to."

I nodded. If it got us one step closer to figuring out how I got here I was all for it. I turned to look at Sherlock and John who were looking at me like I had two heads.

"What, guys?" I asked them. "It gets us one step closer to figuring out how I got here. Right?"

"Yes," replied John. "But it could be that this person isn't who we're looking for. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that this will be the answer to all your questions."

I nodded yet again. "I know," I told him.

"So..." Harry began to shuffle his feet nervously, "is that a yes or a no? Because I'm kinda hoping it's a yes. Tomorrow being my rehearsal dinner for my wedding."

"Of course," Sherlock replied. "We'll be there."

John gaped at him in shock and I gave him a small smile. Harry seemed very much relief and shortly after he left to go home and prepare for tomorrows dinner.

"Sherlock..." John began.

"He wants his mother there," Sherlock cut John off. "And we can also talk to this person who might be able to help us solve our mystery here. And Lily might be able to go back to her time."

"I don't think I will," I told them. "You have to have a time turner to go backward or forward in time. It's impossible without one." I then thought about what Sherlock had just said. Harry wanted me here. "Plus. My son needs me."

"This case just got more interesting," Sherlock exclaimed like a child in a toy store being told to pick out anything he wanted. "We have to get ready for tomorrow and our meeting with our mystery friend."

With that said we traveled back to 221 Baker Street. It was a pretty long night after bid John good-bye and Sherlock went up 221B. In the last few hours I had made three friends. I had reunited with my son. And soon I would be meeting his soon to be bride. Also the fact that I would probably be meeting the person who had made this possible. It was a lot to take in. So to say that I had little to no sleep that night was an understatement. I could also hear the pacing coming from the upper floor. So that meant that Sherlock must be up too.

Around three in the morning I fell asleep to the sound of violin music coming from the upper floor. It was quite beautiful and melancholy. I wouldn't have suspected that Sherlock knew how to play an instrument. I would have to tell him I enjoyed his playing later. Sleep was important now.

I slept until around noon when a knock sounded at my door. I groan but didn't get up. The knock sounded yet again. I groaned again but this time I shuffled out of bed and answered the door. Standing upon my doorstep was Harry and a red haired man about Harry's age.

"Hey mum," Harry said as I let them both in.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," said the other boy, who seemed friendly to me, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you, Ron," I said shaking his hand. I then remembered that I had no furniture. "I would invite you to sit down but I don't really have any furniture. I'm sorry."

"No problem..." Ron began.

The door banged opened and there stood Sherlock and John ready to fight. John sighed in relief when he saw that it was Harry. He reached over and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"It's just her son, Harry, and his friend," John told Sherlock.

"Oh. Sorry," Sherlock replied somewhat sheepishly.

"That's Sherlock Holmes and John Watson," Ron exclaimed. "You didn't say your Mum was friend Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

"How do you even know about them," Harry asked Ron as an aside.

"Hermione," Ron told Harry. "She looked them up after you told us about last night." He then walked over to Sherlock and John as excited as child on a sugar rush. "It's nice meet you. Hermione, my wife, has told me all about you both. Your both awesome."

Harry looked at me. "Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would like to take you shopping," Harry told me. "I kind of figured that you really didn't have any clothes here. And Mrs. Weasley said that she wanted to help in any way that she could."

I could tell that he wanted to say something but was holding back. "She was like a mother to you?" I asked. "When I couldn't be there for you?"

He nodded.

"Then I can agree to letting her help me," I told him. "And look forward to meeting this woman that has captured my son's heart."

"Did she say yes?" came a voice from the hallway.

"Yes, Mum," called Ron.

With that said Mrs. Weasley came and took me out of the room leaving four confused men behind us. I could tell that this was a woman who didn't take no for an answer. I could actually admire this Mrs. Weasley.

"Shall we go for dress robes first or Muggle clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum," Ginny chided, "we haven't even introduced ourselves yet?" She smiled as she turned to me. "I'm sorry about my Mum. I'm Ginny, Harry's soon to be wife." She held out her hand. "I"m glad to meet you. I never thought I'd be able to."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said shaking her hand with a smile on my face too.

"I'm Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley told me. "I'm sorry about not introducing ourselves to you earlier. I was just extremely excited to finally be able to meet you, dear."

She seemed familiar or at least I thought so. Like someone I would have known from back before the time traveling. I looked at the other woman who Harry considered Mother as we walked into the Muggle clothes store. She really did look familiar.

"Were you in Gryffindor during the 70's?" I asked her knowing I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Yes," she told me. "I was."

"I think you may have been there when I was there. Were you also part of the Original Order of the Phoenix?"

She nodded. "Until I was expecting, I think either Bill or Charlie, I'm not sure which. It may even have been Percy I was expecting at the time."

"That would explain why you seem so familiar."

"I kind of figured the same thing, dearie."

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping. I now had a wardrobe full of clothes and an actual wardrobe. I bought a beautiful greenish blue dress for the dinner tonight. Then we went to get the dress robes for the boys.

"Do you think your friends would mind wearing dress robes?" Molly asked me.

"I'm sure," I told her. "I only just met them yesterday."

"Perhaps give them a call and ask?" suggested Ginny.

I called Sherlock but got no answer. So I tried John who picked up on the second ring.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Mrs. Weasley wanted to know if you and Sherlock would be alright with wearing dress robes?" I asked quickly.

I heard a quick conversation on the other end of the phone. "We're alright with that," he finally told me. "Thank you."

So we ended up buying four sets of dress robes in varying sizes. At the end of the afternoon we had all the things that we would need for the dinner tonight and I had a bit more furniture than I had started out with. After the robes we'd ended up going to a Muggle furniture store and bought a bed, dressers, and some living room furniture for my flat.

"So," Sherlock sighed, "let's see how bad these dress robes are."

I held out his dress robes to him and then gave John his.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be," John remarked. "Actually they look just like a pair of suits except fancier."

Sherlock nodded.

"So. What did you guys do today?"

"Nothing to bad," John told me.

"Of course not," Sherlock said. "Rosie was with us. She seemed to have taken a liking to your son."

A few minutes later John took Rosie home to get her ready for the dinner. Sherlock and I quickly changed and then got a cab to Godric's Hollow where Ginny had said that she and Harry'd meet up with us all. We found John, Rosie, Harry, and Ginny there chatting and waiting for us.

"So, are we all going to pile in the cab and go to the dinner?" asked Sherlock before the cabbie could take off.

"No," Ginny said. "We'll be taking another mode of transportation."

Harry pointed out the Ford Anglia parked out front of the old house. We piled into the car Rosie chatting animatedly with Ginny and Harry in the front. I was in the back with John and Sherlock, who both look dubious about this car ride.

I smiled as Rosie cried out excitedly as the car took off into the night sky. I looked over to see the looks of shock on the face of both the consulting detective and the good doctor. I smiled at them both. This was going to be an interesting night.

And boy I was right. After we had rehearsed the wedding that would be held the next day outside of the Burrow and the dinner that followed a band was brought out. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Clestina Warbeck and her back singers and band. I had always loved her songs. In fact I'd danced to one of her songs as my first dance at my wedding to James.

I looked over to see John and Sherlock having a whispered conversation argument type thing. I caught a few words that sounded like "ask her or I'll ask her for you" coming from Sherlock. I then pretended not to be listening when John got up and walked over to me.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to," I told him taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

Once we started to dance I found that he danced quite beautifully. I smiled up at John as spun around the tent that had been set up to house the party. I was having fun and he looked like he was too. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun," Harry said. "But would you like to meet my friend Hermione, Mum? She might be able to set straight how it is you got here."

I looked between John and Harry and then nodded my head yes. Harry lead us over to a bushy haired girl who was talking animatedly with Ron. She smiled as Harry approached with us. The smile vanished as she realized that I was there.

"Hermione," Harry began, "I think you might know my Mum."

Hermione's face went white as a sheet as she met my eyes. She looked kind of guilty.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said quickly. "But I can explain."

"And explain you will," Sherlock said as he walked up behind us. "Follow me." He then lead us out of the pavilion that was housing the party and towards the house as the dancing continued behind us.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Meeting Harry's Family and Getting to the Bottom of Some Things.**


End file.
